


To Build A Home

by LaRaeXandXNinjas



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hatake Sumire just wants to nap, No Uchiha Massacre, OC, Oc is a daddys girl, Other, Pack Feels, Parent Hatake Kakashi, Possible SI, Puppies, Tags Are Hard, Team as Family, The Author Regrets Nothing, anbu as family, death of the goodest doggo ever, kakashi's daughter, toddler is super smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaRaeXandXNinjas/pseuds/LaRaeXandXNinjas
Summary: There is a strange connection between the dog and this baby, and an even stranger call he feels towards the infant.It’s instinctual. He realizes as they arrive at the hospital. “I found them in an alleyway, and run a blood test. I think the baby may be my child.”Kakashi has a daughter because I am weak about those things.OC daughter is possibly an SI
Comments: 6
Kudos: 138





	To Build A Home

“One word

Frees us of all the weight and pain of life:

That word is love.”

**~ Sophocles**

**xXx**

He doesn't know what caused him to take this way home, doesn’t know why he was even going there of all places.. Kakashi hadn’t lived in the old Hatake compound since he was a child. A small distressed whimpering from the alleyway catches his attention, he steps almost unconsciously in the direction of the upset animal.

What he finds is a medium sized white retriever, covered in blood, curled around a newborn human. Kakashi takes a hesitant step forward, his blood boiling, he may have been heartless but he would never stoop so low as to leave a baby out in the cold. There were orphanages and hospitals, and even the police station for a reason.

The dog snarls and attempts to nip at him. He praises the now obvious mother dog for her protective instincts. “You are a good girl, protecting your pack.” He receives a sharp look, which speaks for the intelligence of the dog. She understands him. Kakashi holds his hands up to show he is visibly unarmed, the baby the dog is protecting picks that moment to open their still weak and wrinkly eyes. 

The baby screams, and Kakashi winces. He’s heard cries of hunger before, this poor thing was starving. He looks at the dog, he knows that unless he wants to be treating a bite mark tonight along with finding infant food then he better get the permission first.

“May I help you? There is a hospital nearby, we can get food for the pup there.” The retriever seems to consider before nodding slowly, Kakashi reaches forward and carefully picks up the infant.

Soft and new, week and fragile. The baby stops crying and their fierce protector stands slowly. Hospital, and he hoped there was an Inuzuka on call. The tiny bundle in his arms isn’t the only one who needs seeing too.

He isn’t sure if he wants to know the circumstances that brought these two to this alleyway. Kakashi is certain that he isn’t going to like it no matter what. There is a strange connection between the dog and this baby, and an even stranger call he feels towards the infant.

It’s instinctual. He realizes as they arrive at the hospital. “I found them in an alleyway, and ran a blood test. I think the baby may be my child.” Kakashi tells the nurse on call, the dog nods her approval next to him. He pets her head.

There is no Inuzuka on call that night but Tsume herself is there with her toddler aged son. She walks over to where Kakashi had decided to wait, eyes the dog who's cuts Kakashi has wrapped until he can get her to a vet.

“She’s not one of your pack.” He nods, she’s not, but she might become an honorary one after this.

“I found her tonight curled around a newborn close to the old Hatake compound.” From one pack to another he hopes Tsume catches the drift. She does, he watches as she sucks in a breath, then regards the dog for a second time.

“Good girl. Bring her by the clinic in the morning, my younger sister will be working then she’ll fix her up. And the baby, I’m sure you’ll still have it.” Kakashi isn’t one hundred percent sure how he feels about that. He’s barely nineteen, much too young to be a father.

At least in his given career that is.

“Mah, sure.” Tsume nods, appeased and walks away to wrangle her son before leaving.

The nurse comes back, clipboard in hand, a frown on her face. Kakashi almost jumps out of his chair… had something happened to the baby?

“Little girl is doing well, she’s very strong. We’re still waiting on the blood results but do you want to see her? We went ahead and cleaned her up, she was still covered in afterbirth.” He nods.

A little girl.

He had a daughter.

…

Hatake Sumire is a quiet baby, she rarely cries and sleeps more than anything. Kakashi thinks he’s incredibly lucky in that respect. She’s an easy baby. 

She learns quickly, talks at nine months, walks by ten. By a year they have developed a routine that works for them. Kakashi still has his ANBU responsibility and his daughter has a self proclaimed aunt who loves watching her. Or a few doting uncles if needed. 

His squad were enamored with the little girl. 

Not to mention the silent protector in the form of an old retriever. Chie, his pack insisted, the retriever seemed pleased by the name so they went with it.

“Papa?” Kakashi looks up from adjusting his shoes, he had a late night summons. His eighteen month old daughter looks half awake, Chie is being used as a prop. So she’s probably just awoken.

“I have to go for a bit. Raven is going to stay here with you for tonight.” Kakashi watches as her face scrunches up, faint wrinkles gather around her soft gray eyes.

“Papa be safe?” She totters over to him, small hands wrapping around his legs. Kakashi pulls her into his lap. He runs a hand through pale gray lavender hair. Sumire buries her face into his chest. Chie sits next to his leg patiently waiting for her human.

“I will be very safe. Cat will make sure.” Sumire nods, she doesn’t pull away. Kakashi stands up holding her close to him, Chie follows behind him.

Kakashi lays Sumire back in her bed, tucks her in, kisses her forehead before leaving. Chie lays on the ground next to the futon, head resting at the edge of the mattress. Raven appears in the hallway and Kakashi nods before slipping his Hound mask over his face.

“Don’t let anything happen to my girl Shisui.” The teen nods.

He would never.

In the short time the little girl had been in Kakashi’s life she had become very important to all of his squadmates. They would never let any harm come to her.

Kakashi slips silently into the dark of the night.

…

Sumire tries her best not to cry. Her little hands fisted in Chie’s fur. She hated when her papa left for missions. At least she was staying with Shisui-nii this time. As much as she liked her aunt Tsume, the Inuzuka’s were far too loud for her taste. Her grip on Shisui’s hand tightened. Afraid that if she let it go he’d leave her too.

He gave her a curious look before just plucking her from the ground. Sumire dejectedly laid her head on his shoulder. “When is papa coming back?” She whispered.

“Probably not for a few days Sumi-chan, it was a very important mission.” She frowns, that wasn’t what she wanted to hear at all.

“I miss papa.” She mutters slamming her eyes shut to try to force the tears to go away. Shisui rubs her back humming. 

“I know, he’ll be back before you know it. Now how about we go bother Itachi and my cute little cousin Sasuke, he’s about Kiba’s age..” Shisui's cheery disposition makes it hard for Sumire to remain upset for long. She nods, she hoped Sasuke wasn’t anything like Kiba. She dozes off as they walk. 

“Oh Shisui, who’s this little lady?” Sumire blinks, and rubs the sleep from her eyes. They must have arrived. The lady looking at her is very pretty. She feels friendly, and safe.

“Hatake Sumire, okaa-san.” Sumire peers around the lady and finds a familiar face. Ita-nii! She hasn’t seen him in forever. Shisui chuckles at her then sets her down next to Chie. The dog snorts and licks the side of Sumire’s face.

“Oh, so this is Kakashi’s daughter. I was wondering when I was going to get to meet her.” Sumire bows at the woman, because it was the respectful thing to do before stepping around her to throw her arms around Itachi’s legs. He ruffled her hair but didn't pick her up. Sumire pouts at him. The woman chuckles.

“Tachio on a mission?” Itachi questions Shisui and the older Uchiha nods. 

“He left last night, I was on guard duty. Sorry for stopping by unexpectedly with the company Mikoto-baa-san.” Every clan heir had a guard, Shisui was Sumire’s. Mikoto waves him off.

“It’s not a problem Shisui-kun, Sasuke’s in the backyard if you want to take Sumire-chan to meet him. I’ll get some treats made for everyone.” Sumire smiles at the lady as she heads towards the kitchen, she tugs impatiently on Itachi’s pant leg. He sighs before leaning down and picking her up. Shisui snickers at him and he ignores his cousin.

Sumire smiles, pleased with herself.

…

Kakashi is not terribly surprised when he has to retrieve his daughter from the Uchiha compound after his mission. There was always a chance for that to happen when Shisui was babysitting, Kakashi didn’t mind. He had no issue with this clan heads family. Or even that surprised to find his eighteen month old bossing around a three year old. She had no problem bossing around the other three year old she knew, and you know his squadmates who were all adults. 

“Mah… this looks fun.” He comments as Mikoto leads him to the back yard where Sumire was playing ninja with Sasuke and Chie. Technically his daughter was sitting on top of the retriever, who looked resigned to her fate, so it was unlikely that Chie was a willing participant in this game of ninja.

Sumire perks up instantly at the sound of his voice. “Papa!” She jumps off of poor Chie and runs up to him. Kakashi leans down and picks her up.

“She’s advanced for her age.” Mikoto comments carefully and Kakashi nods. There was no hiding it, he’d been like that too. Sumire burrows her face into the crook of his neck.

“Thank you for watching her on such short notice.” Mikoto waves him off.

“No worries, I remember what it was like to try and find childcare when Itachi was a baby. Shisui only brought her here to play with Sasuke, but then he unfortunately got called away for clan duties. Sumire-chan has been a perfect little lady. Honestly Kakashi you could have brought her around before.” She tells him while walking them out. He hums. 

“I never know with how things are, you know how it is.” Mikoto bites her lip, she does, and it’s ridiculous.

“Well you know where Fugaku and I stand on the matter. Don’t be a stranger, Sumire-chan is welcome to come over whenever to play with Sasuke.” Sumire looks up at her name and smiles. She waves bye from the safety of her father’s arms. 

The walk home is a quiet one. Sumire dozes off before they are even out of the Uchiha district.

…

Kakashi sees the signs before his daughter does. It’s probably a good thing. He doesn’t know how the two and a half year old will handle the concept of dying. Especially not when it pertains to Chie.

The old dog barely lifts her head off the futon when he steps into the room that night. Sumire is sleeping soundly. Kakashi leans down and kisses his daughters head, then he turns to the dog. Chie doesn’t want to go. He doesn’t particularly want her to either. 

But death waits for no one, not even man's best friend. Kakashi sighs and reaches out to pet Chie’s furry head.

“Do you want me to wake her, so you can say goodbye?” Chie lays her head down, eyes dropping slightly. She digs her snout into the futon as if to say no.

Kakashi understands. No one ever wants to say goodbye. Goodbyes were so final… they hurt too badly. He picks Chie up after a moment and carries her out of his daughter's room. Instead he takes her to the living room and lays her on the couch next to him. Then he summons Pakkun.

The pug looks distressed, he licks Chie’s snout. “We’ll watch over the little girlie, so you just rest.” Pakkun tells her, and Kakashi swears he sees her smile. He strokes her fur gently as her breathing starts to fade. His summon sits next to him in silence as a member of their pack takes their last breath.

He tells her thank you before she goes, she licks his hand on last time. Pakkun takes her to the summoning realm to be buried. She was an honorary member of their pack, and so she would be buried where all pack members were. Kakashi leans back on the couch, alone, he needs to figure out how he’s going to tell Sumire.

Kakashi doesn't want to break his daughter's heart. 

But he thinks this will.

Sumire handles the death of her best friend better than one would have expected. She of course cried when Kakashi told her what happened, cried sometimes at random when she thought about the dog or missed her. Kakashi thinks his daughter has a strange grasp on reality.

Honestly sometimes he thinks she is practically just an adult stuck in a toddler’s body.

She makes a strange face when he suggests it. 

**XOXOX**

**In which I am weak about the ‘Kakashi adopts a child trope’.**

**Maybe I’ll write more of this…**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~LaRae**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
